


breaking the commandments

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Maybe they were never ones for rules, or maybe they just had the most fun breaking them, but no matter why they did. Maybe God's way just wasn't theirs.





	breaking the commandments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Note: The idea just came to me and I thought, hey, why not?**

**Hope you all enjoy and nothing is meant to offend anyone. The character’s views do not express my own, but my thoughts on how they might think.** **Harry Potter and any characters related to it do not belong to me, unfortunately. Property of the brilliant genius known as J.K. Rowling.**

_“You shall have no other gods before me.”_

God had never scared him, made him want to do good, or be kind to other people. God had never really made him do anything or meant much to him. God was just a presence, something he accepted as there but not of main importance, and James didn’t really know quite how he felt about Him. He would mumble ‘Oh, God,’ under his breath when he needed something, but he was never one for religion. He was never one for anything that would tell him how to live his life.

Then why was he so attracted, so in love with her?

Lily was beautiful, intelligent, loyal, brave, all those wonderful qualities that made him fall in love with her. But she was stubborn, sometimes controlling, a complete bitch at the snap of a finger with a temper no one wanted to cross. But she was Lily Evans and he was James Potter and somehow that mattered. Somehow that was why he loved her so much; just because she was her and he was him and together they were them.

So it was no surprise that in his mind Lily was more important than whatever God was. She was everything, his world, his life, his soul, his heart, his own Goddess here on earth, something so much more important than the God other people died for.

He would die for her. He would suffer for her. He would do anything for her. He needed her like other people needed their God and was more faithful to his religion of Lilyism, or whatever you could call it, than even the most devout priests probably were to their own. The way her lips felt against his or how his skin burned when it was in contact with hers, even the way she bit down on her lip when she was in thought, he had it all stored away in his mind. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, past the earth, and somewhere along the path he decided that he wouldn’t go to heaven or hell when he died. He would go wherever she was, wherever that was.

So Lily really was his God and he was just the most faithful follower any religion had ever seen. 


End file.
